The German Exchange V2
by Jawshy
Summary: Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt are students from Berlin, not quite experienced with the idle life of British suburbs, however, when Gilbert meets a certain grumpy blonde, he can't help but take an interest. PruEng. There are a variety of pairings here too, but, read and find out. Version 2, since I wasn't happy with the original.
1. Beginnings

_So, I'm going to rewrite this story, it needs revamping, I feel like the last version was extremely immature and outdated. Here I go._

* * *

The blinding sun light seemed to tear through the car window and straight through Gilbert Beilschmidt's eyes, as he sat in his mother's car, a clearly bored expression on his face. He and his family had just moved from the likes of Berlin, to a much more 'quieter' place. Well, quiet was an understatement. Compared to the hustle and bustle of city life, the suburbs of this small, dainty, English town were rather minuet. Not that the Prussian would really pay any attention to it, he was focused on the new school that they were moving to.

He lets out a sigh, noting that the cobblestones and red roofs of Britain were rather boring and repetitive, they were nothing in comparison to his homeland. Finally, his brother, Ludwig, seemed to get sick of his grunting and sighing, deciding to speak up and voice his own take on Gilbert's attitude.

"Do you always have to complain, Gilbert?"

The albino snaps his head to glare at his younger brother, "I'm not complaining, you tight ass prick. This place just… lacks standards!"

Ludwig rolls his eyes, "Because we all know that Berlin is well known for its pride, considering what our entire nation thinks of itself, differing itself from nationalism, all thanks to World War II."

Gilbert widens his eyes a bit at the comment, before scowling, "Shut up! Before WWII, we were a prideful nation full of—"

"Shut up!" Their mother was clearly getting annoyed by their constant bickering, and she made her point rather blunt, and clear. Which was typical of her, of course, their mother was a very hard headed woman when it came to keeping her children in place.

Likewise, the two cut their conversation short, both of them staring out of opposite sides of the car. Ludwig finally notices the school come into sight, and he makes a rather dry comment, "It looks like something out of a futuristic horror movie."

Gilbert looks over and raises an eyebrow, "I beg to differ, it doesn't look very science-like to me, and my judgment is always right."

Their mother shakes her head and turns the car into the visitor's parking lot, "It's modernistic. Did your father not teach the two of you anything about architecture?"

She finally parks the car and passes backpacks over to her sons, "Alright, here's your lunch and essentials. I don't doubt that Ludwig will be on his best behaviour, but I am worried about you, Gilbert. You better not get suspended on the first day, or I won't be very happy. Have a mediocre day, since I doubt you two are thrilled about starting school, after two weeks of moving."

Ludwig smiles politely at his mother, "Thank you, Mother. See you later."_  
_

Gilbert huffs, he'd rather not bother to say bye. Instead, he slams the car door shut and bounces up to the little gate to let them in. Wait… There was a buzzer. Gilbert had seen gates before, obviously, but he hadn't ever seen a gate with a buzzer on it before. This was too complex for him! Ludwig soon appears beside him, noting the blank look, and then he realizes. He knows and he sees it. The buzzer.

"How the fuck do we open this gate?"

"Language, Gilbert!"

"Well—do we press the red button?"

"Don't press the red button!"

"I'm gonna do it!"

"I SAID NO!—"

**_Zzzzzzzzzt—_**

"Hello, Hyde Community College, who is it?" A voice rang out of the intercom and sounded rather fed up. Middle aged woman, none the less, unless there was a voice changer. Ludwig and Gilbert both look like deer in headlights, extremely confused and unable to respond.

"Hello?"

Oh! Right! They have to tell them who they are. With a quick clear of the throat, Ludwig finally speaks up, "W-We're the new students, ma'am!"

A small sigh is heard on the other end of the intercom, but there's a small static-like noise and a click. Gilbert pushes the gate, putting two and two together, and the green demon of hell finally opens. He wipes a bit of sweat from his brow, before Ludwig follows after him, the door to reception immediately opening just before they get to it. There were so many windows in this school, where was the privacy?

There was a rather… stout, older woman sitting behind reception, her hair was short and somewhat greying, although it looked like she was trying her best to touch it up and keep it blonde. Gilbert raises an eyebrow, a bit confused. This was the woman that talked to them on the intercom? She looked like a she-devil, or a witch! Her glare was enough to make a grown man cry. What was her problem?

She tilts her glasses and looks up, "Welcome to Hyde Community College, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Gilbert Beilschmidt. Your timetables are on the desk in front of you, you should be able to see them already, unless you are incompetent, which wouldn't so much as surprise me. Pick them up and go to your designated rooms, please. Your first lesson is English, it is on the 2nd Floor of the building, and the department is to the right. Good luck."

The monotone of her voice was enough to put a downer on anything. It was really off-putting. Gilbert grimaces, and Ludwig gives him a glance. Finally, Gilbert rummages through the papers, knocking a few piles over, gaining an irritated glance from the passive-aggressive receptionist. Finally, he picks the timetables up, before grabbing Ludwig's arm and pulling him out of there as quickly as he could, clearly feeling uncomfortable in front of this woman.

Ludwig gives him an extremely unimpressed look, to say the least.

"Alright, she said the 2nd Floor, _ja?_"

"No, Gilbert, she said the basement. Of course she said the 2nd Floor!"

"Well, I wasn't paying much attention!"

"Whatever, let's just go."

A groan from Ludwig proves that he was getting annoyed, and Gilbert thought it a good idea to follow him up the stairs to the 2nd Floor. Why were there no elevators? Walking up stairs was too tiring. Finally, after a dreadful journey of stomping up two flights of stairs, they make their way to the English department. The school was very open; it was a bit nerve-racking, especially when there were people learning just outside classrooms. There was a lot of whispering and giggling, in which Gilbert obviously winked at the people talking about them. How obnoxious of him, but what more was to be expected? Ludwig, naturally, ignores the whispering.

"_Hey, you see that fresh meat?" "Shut up, Aimee! The tall one is hot!" _

"_Are you kidding me? That guy's hair is whiter than mine, and I spend hours bleaching my hair!"_

"_They look like anime characters. What the hell is going on?"_

Gilbert smirked at the comment about his hair, and Ludwig felt a bit awkward about the comment about his 'hotness', but he tries his best to ignore the intrusive students. Finally, they get to the right classroom, and Ludwig knocks on the door, a bit nervously. The door opens after a few seconds, revealing a somewhat confused woman. Her hair was dark, almost black, but not quite, she seemed to be wearing fashionable and up-to-date clothes, something rare to find, but she did look rather young. Maybe in her early 30s? Her lips are tightly pressed together as she looks over the two boys.

"Hello, M-Miss! We are new to this school, and I believe we are supposed to be in this room for English. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, and this is my brother, Gilbert."

The woman widens her brown eyes slightly before nodding, "Of course, of course! I almost forgot that we had new students. My name is Miss Parish, and I'll be your English teacher for the rest of the year. Just… Gilbert, sit down next to Paige. Ludwig, sit at the back, next to Elise and Josh." She points to the designated seats, before turning back to the white board. Gilbert and Ludwig nod, making their own ways to their seats.

"Cara, lad! I was never told that we had new students!" The rather outspoken 'Paige' shouts across the classroom, to her friend Cara, getting looks off just about everyone. Miss Parish glares at her, very un-amused.

"Paige! This is the third time this lesson! If you're going to turn around and have a little chat with Cara from across the classroom, then you can just get out, for all that I'm concerned." Her voice is somewhat sarcastic, and extremely satirical. She looked fed up, to say the least. Paige had plans to take her sarcasm into seriousness, however.

"Okay, Miss! I'd be better off outside, anyway!" With a smirk, and some shuffling of her bag, she gets up and swiftly walks out of the classroom, cockiness in her walk. Miss Parish seems calm.

Until she realizes that a student has just left her room with ulterior motives. A look of panic washes over her face, before she quickly walks after her, "Wait, Paige!" The door shuts behind her with a click, and the class suddenly decided to drop their work and talk to each other.

Gilbert notices a blonde guy sitting next to him, his nose seemingly buried in his work. He raises an eyebrow, before poking him in the side and chuckling. The poor guy lets out a shriek, before turning to Gilbert and frowning, deeply, "What do you want?"

The Prussian shrugs and tilts his head a bit, "Oi! I just wanna know yer name, eyebrows. I need to get to know people!"

The shorter male frowns, his bushy eyebrows somewhat furrowed, "If you really must known, my name is Arthur Kirkland. Now, can I get on with my work?"

Gilbert flashes a toothy grin, studying the blonde in front of him. His eyes were forest green, his face looked rather annoying, and this guy looked like he was easy to piss off, an easy target for a bored, mischievous class clown. His eyebrows were also huge, what the hell was up with that? His hand slams onto the table, shaking Arthur up, before grabbing the worksheet and sliding it away, taking a look at it with his red eyes, "The hell is this crap?"

"Oi! Give it back, or so help me, your life will not be worth living!"

Gilbert snickers, before giving it back and putting his hands up in defence, "Don't be so tense, you prissy lemon! All I did was grab yer worksheet to see what you were doing!"

Arthur snatches the sheet from him and turns away to resume his work. Gilbert just gives a shit-eating grin, before the door opens again, and in comes Miss Parish, to continue the lesson.

The class shuts up immediately.

"Alright, now we can move onto presentational devices in the book, An Inspector Calls."

* * *

A beeping sound rings out, as if to signal the end of lesson. The class were pretty much packed up, and Miss Parish sighed. How she loved her job. She couldn't wait to get out of this classroom and go speak to her fiancé from the Art department.

She looks over to the new students. Gilbert seemed to be teasing fellow classmate, Arthur Kirkland. Oh dear… It looked like he'd found entertainment out of one of her A* students. That didn't seem good, but he didn't seem to be doing much harm. On the other side of the classroom, Ludwig seemed to be helping Elise Gallagher put her work away into her bag. He seemed like a gentleman, a good student to, he had put in a lot of feedback in this lesson. She refrains from chuckling at the ridiculousness of the situation. Gilbert seemed rebellious, while his brother, Ludwig, was somewhat of an angelic child. She does wonder how their mother copes.

She eyes the door. If Paige hadn't wandered off, she would have to deal with her before going to her own devices.

"Alright, off you go, class. Remember! Homework in for next Tuesday, or else I will not be happy!" And thus, the class starts to make their way out in a very messy, clumped up fashion, the 'single file' order was completely out of the question, considering half of them were in twos or messy threes. There really was no sense of order with this year group.

Gilbert finally gets up from his seat, before noticing Arthur, about ready to leave too. With a quick push, he shoves him into a girl walking by, who shrieked and almost fell into her taller, male friend. Arthur grumbles, before apologizing quickly, "Sorry Emily and Thomas-!"

They glared a bit, more at Gilbert, than Arthur. After his apologies, Arthur spins on his heel, to glare at the cheeky, pale boy in front of him, who seemed to be wearing a grin with such intensity, that it was a surprise that there weren't sparkles forming around him.

"Watch where you're going, Arthur." Gilbert teases, sticking a tongue out. Arthur, however, decides to push him back, hoping he trips over his own chair and falls back, but there was no prevail. Instead, Gilbert doesn't move at all. He chuckles and pulls his arms around Arthur, who in turn, freezes up and blushes lightly.

"What's wrong, pretty boy? All I wanted was a hug." He grins evilly, before smacking the blonde's rump with the rather harsh sound of palm hitting his buttocks echoing across the classroom. Arthur made an indignant squeal, before giving Gilbert the glare of death.

Miss Parish had had enough. Charlotte had other places to be, and she was not in the mood to watch this childish scene play out, "Are you two not leaving?"

Arthur freezes up, looking embarrassed, completely forgetting the teacher's presence, "Y-Yes Miss!"

He makes his way out, Gilbert following him like a vulture. Miss Parish sighs lightly. Well, she didn't know this Gilbert boy was a homosexual, because he was surely making it out to be that way. Not that she had a care about her students' sexual orientations. Unless he was teasing, she wasn't sure anymore. She wasn't up to date with the youngsters. As she looks on, a single thought comes to mind.

_"I wish I was that young again."_

* * *

The boys start to wander down the flights of stairs, trying to avoid the younger children walking up, on their way to English. One student in particular catches Arthur's eye, and they wave to him, their hair colour and bushy eyebrows practically mirroring Arthur's own. Arthur rolls his eyes, looking a bit disgruntled, before waving back lightly, and a bit shyly, as if he didn't want the others to know he was related to him. As they get closer, the younger blonde finally speaks up, "Arthur! Arthur!"

"Just get to class, Peter." Arthur practically spits at him, the younger blonde just poking him in the side as he walks by. The English boy glares at him, before Gilbert decides to ask the obvious.

"Y'related to him or something?"

Arthur frowns, "None of your business."

Gilbert chuckles, again, his obnoxious laughter ringing out and probably annoying Arthur some more. Finally, they make it to the bottom floor, and the canteen. Arthur continues to walk, however, over to the double doors that lead outside. Finding nothing else to do, and considering he had a packed lunch, he continues to follow him. As he walks out, the sunlight immediately radiates off his hair, brightening it up even more, he could have sworn some students shielded their eyes at the sight, but maybe he was just thinking of something else.

The outside area was fenced off, probably so students couldn't just walk out of school. The area was rather tranquil— or, it would be if it wasn't full of loud students of varied ages. He notices there's a fair amount of grass; he assumed people sat there in the summer to chill out. Then, he notices a huge amount of people occupying a table, and Arthur was approaching them, so he decides to tag along. Besides, he saw his brother there, so it would be a good idea to hang out with his brother for the first day.

Ludwig notices him straight away and sighs, "This is my brother, Gilbert." The eyes of the table immediately focus on Gilbert, and he blinks at the attention. Because that wasn't nerve-racking at all, nope. Immediately, a smaller boy from the group jumped up from the table and practically flew at him. Gilbert tries to shield himself, but the boy latches himself to him in a death-grip hug.

"A-Ah… A-Air!" He manages to utter out, feeling his lungs slowly suffocating.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm just so happy that we have new students from Germany! We seem to be having a lot of transfer students from Europe, and it makes me feel at home!"

Gilbert raises an eyebrow. What was this guy's name again? Judging by the accent, he could pass as an Italian. Maybe he was an Italian?

Before he can question him, he speaks up again, "Oh! Sorry! My name is Feliciano de Vargas!"

Gilbert nods hesitantly, before a very similar brunette with slightly darker hair comes strolling up and pushes Feliciano out of the way. Oh…

"Shut up, Feli! Don't trust this bastard if he's related to that potato head!" He points an accusing finger at Ludwig, who just frowns lightly. Feliciano pouts a bit, before clinging to the other's arm.

"_Fratelloooo!_ I'm sorry, Gilbert! This is my brother, Lovino de Vargas. He doesn't get on with others very well…" And thus, he gets a smack to the head from Lovino himself. Wow, these two surely were a comedic pair. They went together like Pinky and the Brain—it was rather off-putting. Regardless, he just scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I can agree on Lud being a potato head, if it's any help to your angry cause." He chuckles a bit, before receiving a raised eyebrow from Lovino.

"Hm. Maybe you're not so bad." He looks away, frowning, before a girl slides up next to him, out of seemingly nowhere. In the background, Ludwig was definitely glaring at him for agreeing on him being a potato head.

The girl extends a hand, "Hey, it's nice to meet you—uh, Gilbert! Your brother told us a bit about you before you arrived. The name's Elizaveta Héderváry!" She points to herself in a rather prideful manner, just before Gilbert could grab her hand to shake it. He frowns a bit and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, sweet cheeks. Y'ain't all that." She stops her pose and looks at him with seething anger, before Ludwig gets between the two quickly.

"Uh—um—No violence on the first day! Let's solve this rationally?" However, before it could get worse, Gilbert finally noticed the male standing next to the really angry Hungarian. Who was that?

"Who are you?"

The sophisticated male frowns a bit at the bluntness, before putting his glasses in place and speaking, "Roderich Edelstein. I guess you could say me and Elizaveta here are an item. So you should refrain from calling her sweet cheeks."

Gilbert lets out an obnoxious laugh, "As if I was interested anyway, buddy! Y'look as stuck up as—hold on. Edelstein."

He ponders for a moment. Where had he heard that name before? It couldn't be, could it? His cousin, Roderich? He hadn't seem him for years. He widens his eyes, before poking Ludwig in the side, whom in turn, shoves his hand away.

"Yes, Gilbert, that is our cousin Roderich. I can't believe you forgot he was attending this school. Sebastian and Elise are also attending this school too; I thought you paid more attention to what mother says."

Roderich merely rolls his eyes, "It's like a great big family reunion. Sarcasm intended." Oh, the aristocrat still hadn't changed. What a prissy little—

His eyes glance over to the table, noting the two guys who still hadn't introduced themselves. With a bit of a grin, he pushes through Roderich and Elizaveta, who looked like she could kill Gilbert on the spot. He slides across the opposite side of the bench, bumping straight into Arthur's side.

"And who are you handsome guys?" He smirks, waiting for them to introduce themselves. The blonde speaks up first.

"I'm glad you noticed my beauty, _monsieur_. My name is Francis Bonnefoy, I am God's gift, if you will. A representation of beauty, and you, my dear, look like a magnificent piece of art yourself."

Gilbert rolls his eyes at that. This guy was a bit weird—but the guy next to him seemed to be staring at him with a goofy grin. He raises his eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing! I just thought you reminded me of someone! My name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! But just call me Toni or Tonio!" He smiles brightly, maybe a bit too brightly. It was a charming smile, nevertheless. Something told Gilbert he'd get along with these two, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

The others soon resume sitting down in their seats, and Elizaveta finally speaks up, "So, has everyone got to know the new kids? I thought it was a good idea to befriend them, especially since they're cousins of Roderich!"

Feliciano shakes his head and points at Arthur, "What about him? Shouldn't Arthur introduce himself, too?"

Arthur shakes his head and lets a sarcastic comment slip, "An hour of English was enough torture for me, thank you, Feliciano."

Gilbert nudges him in the side, "You enjoyed every minute of it, I'm just clearly too much for you to handle, being fucking awesome and all!"

The Brit almost chokes on his sandwich at the comment, "Awesome? I've seen more truth come out of Francis' description of himself."

Francis, of course, feeling deeply offended by that comment, kicks Arthur in the shin from across the table, causing him to grimace in pain, "Continue with that attitude and you'll scare him off. No manners."

Arthur shuts up after that, grumbling to himself and continuing to eat his sandwich. Gilbert studies him intently.

The small dash of freckles on his face seemed to compliment his eyebrows, in some weird combinative way. His eyes were a piercing green, and he had to say, they were very pretty, for eyes. He saw Elizaveta's green eyes too, but they were nowhere near as intense as the English boy's eye colour. Gilbert supposed he should get to know the grumpy Brit in front of him some more. While the others seemed interesting, something about this guy intrigued him. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it really seemed to entice him.

With a small grin, he gives a last look to Arthur.

_He would have a lot of fun with this one._


	2. Scientific Discoveries

Naturally, the school would fill up when the lunch bell would go off to signify the start of the last lesson of the day; however, Gilbert wasn't expecting a stampede of twelve year olds.

He dodges the smaller children; groaning and trying not to get overpowered by the small ransack midgets. Not that he minded children; he just didn't appreciate a million of them trying to run at and/or around him.

He was on his way to the Science class room, since that was the next lesson on his timetable. Science was one of the lessons he actually didn't mind, physics was quite interesting to him, but his 'bad boy' act wasn't just for show—despite his intelligence, he didn't like to use it often. Not in a school environment in front of everyone. That was plain out embarrassing. If you showed your smarts, you were like a lamb to slaughter. Unless, of course, you were like his brother, and you could probably scare off a crowd of bullies with a simple stare. It's not that Gilbert is afraid of people. That was never the case. He didn't mind people at all; he just found it easier to sink into the 'rougher' crowds, because in his honest opinion, sitting around and doing drugs was much more interesting than listening to a lecture.

The group of girls in front of him seems rather loud, in particular, and he does wonder what the reason was for being so intrusive on everyone else's business. Couldn't they just shut up? Of course, things got rowdy, and they started to shove each other, and finally, the loudmouthed girl in the middle of the ruckus ends up falling flat on her face in the centre of the small corridor. With a sigh, Gilbert shakes his head, what an idiot. However, he didn't want to seem rude, so he outstretches a hand to her, to help her up, while her so called 'friends' are in hysterics, about to walk off.

"Here, let me help you."

She stares up with a glint of confusion, and a look of disapproval, as if she was already embarrassed enough without him trying to help her, "Erm?"

The girl does finally take his hand and get up, her other friends still laughing and making weird winking faces at her. With an unimpressed look, she finally frowns, "Thanks, I guess."

As she's brushing herself off, Gilbert finds it an appropriate time to introduce himself, "Not a problem. The name's Gilbert, by the way. What's yours?"

She furrows her brows, before shaking her head, "How do you not know my name? Obviously I'm Georgia Davies. Are you new or something, or have you just been living under a rock, lad?"

She neatens her obviously bleached hair up as he struggles to find words for her mouthy response. Finally, one of the other girls ruin the moment, if there was a moment to begin with, "Aw, who's your friend over there, Georgia?"

"_Shut up, Aimee! Fucking sket!"_

'Aimee' bursts into laughter and Georgia huffs and storms after her, clearly embarrassed by the situation. Gilbert could tell this crowd from a mile off. The 'populars'. He didn't want to be associated with them, they seemed quite aggressive in their style, and way too loud. Gilbert could be an obnoxious prick, but nothing compared to the girls in front of him, they were the type of people that would act better than you and pretend that you weren't 'worthy' if you couldn't fit in. He couldn't deal with people like that.

Gilbert's red eyes search the crowd, wondering if there was anyone that he recognized from lunch in his class; however, he failed at spotting a single soul. Or so he thought. The sound of angry footsteps could be heard from a mile off and he looks up to see an extremely pissed off Elizaveta. Roderich was following her, naturally, trying to figure out her problem.

"_I will kill Radacanu one day! Who the hell does he think he is, trying to get in my way yet again?"_

Who's Radacanu? Gilbert scratches his head in confusion, before Roderich speaks up, "Ignore Alin! You know how he's like… He doesn't like you, you don't like him. Why can't you just leave it as that, dear?"

Elizaveta turns to him with fury, "Don't call me 'dear'! Also, I don't think you quite know Radacanu as well as I do, so you can't get a say on that!"

Roderich sighs and shakes his head, before noticing Gilbert. He frowns a bit, before finally letting on. Considering Gilbert didn't know anyone else here, he decided to step forward and make his presence known, "'Suuup?"

Elizaveta huffs a bit, "Nothing, just this guy that really knows how to push my buttons—"

"Oh my god, Elizaveta, your hair looks like a rat's nest today!" One of the girls from the popular crew.

Just like that, Elizaveta decided that her patience had been tested enough for today. With a quick spin of the heel, she ended up pinning 'Aimee' up against the wall with a fierce snarl on her face. 'Aimee' looks shocked, to say the least, before speaking up, "Oi! I didn't mean it! You're really pretty, actually, haha… Just put me down!"

Elizaveta practically hisses at her, "Talk to me again and I will personally make sure that everyone knows _ALL_ about what you and Sam Mooney did in the bathrooms with Holly Graziano! Now, stop being a shit and run along to your preppy crew, before I rip your head off!"

She finally lets 'Aimee' go, and she looks slightly shaken, before running back to her girls and complaining about how she's broken a nail. Incredible reaction. Gilbert bursts out laughing, before turning to Elizaveta, "I take back what I said at lunch that was fucking awesome!"

Elizaveta just rolls her eyes, before the teacher finally comes in. A few groans are heard, including the mumbling of, _"He's in? ... I well wanted to mess around all lesson. That's ratchet as hell, man!"_

Roderich turns to Gilbert, "The science teacher is called Mr Gilday. He's a bit eccentric, but it takes a bit of… effort to get everyone in the classroom. We usually wait at the back until everyone finally decides to follow him in."

Gilbert nods, looking at the teacher. Well, his outfit looked rather normal—aside from the shaggy brown hair, trademark bright brown shoes and science themed glasses. If that was even a thing, of course. The first person into the classroom sounded like an ecstatic American, who seemed to be making a lot of noise about the idea of 'learning for the sake of America'. The hell was that all about? Gilbert shakes his head, before Mr Gilday finally speaks up.

"Well, at least _someone's_ excited about my lesson. That's a hint to go in." Sarcastic, and slightly sassy, he sounded like a typical science teacher, actually. The girls at the front groan, before everyone starts to shuffle inside of the classroom, one after another, in a rather messy formation. Gilbert probably would have tripped, if it wasn't for Elizaveta dragging him over to her table, and sitting him down with her and Roderich.

And that's when the noisy chatter started. Conversations from across all directions of the classroom, with Mr Gilday standing at the front with an extremely sarcastic and plastic smile on his face, as if waiting for everyone to stop in their own time. Gilbert looks at Roderich who just shakes his head, "This usually happens every lesson, just wait."

Finally, the chatter slowly dies down, and Mr Gilday finally speaks up again, "Right, class! Today we're doing B4, Section 2. I'm going to get a diagram up about Homeostasis." …

Most of the class weren't listening; they were daydreaming, half asleep or engaging in quiet conversation. Gilbert turns to Elizaveta this time, and she just half-smiles, holding in a chuckle.

"No one really listens in this class. It's a surprise we all haven't failed." Roderich rolls his eyes, before turning to her properly.

"Science is important, Eliza. If it wasn't for science, we would still think the world was flat." Elizaveta shakes her head, before sighing lightly.

"Roddi, please. You know that I have no interest in this stuff."

Before another domestic took place, Gilbert decided to edge a word in sideways, "Say, Elizaveta. D'ya know anything interesting about that Arthur kid?"

The mousy haired girl raises her eyebrows a bit at the sudden question, before shrugging lightly, "When he was younger, he was pretty rebellious, but he grew out of that phase. Now he's just a plain out nerd. He's still got the temper, though."

She ponders for a minute, "Wait—why do you want to know?"

Gilbert opens his mouth to speak, only to be overruled by the loud voice of Mr Gilday, "Aimee sit up _now_!"

Aimee just laughs and looks up at him with a rather cheeky grin on her face, "Awww, but sir! I'm really comfy! Besides, Georgia and Leisha are _practically asleep_ back there." She points in the direction of her friends, who are both slouched and looking like they were about to fall off their stools from exhaustion.

Mr Gilday takes no notice, "I don't care! Sit up and be ready to learn, or face the consequences!" He raises his voice for emphasis, and Aimee just rolls her eyes, before giggling a bit.

"Alright then!" She complies, but she still continues to bug the hell out of Georgia.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was too busy staring into space, barely paying attention to the lesson anymore, thinking back to the events at lunch.

"_Oi! Give me my rucksack back or else I'll bloody knock you out!" The sounds of Arthur's screeching voice seemed to echo throughout the grounds, while Gilbert was busy hiding the new possession of Arthur's bag behind his back._

"_Come and get it, eyebrows."_

_Arthur groans in annoyance, before lunging at the albino, managing to push him back hard enough to make him fall backwards. Oh no._

_Gilbert grasps onto thin air, but to no prevail. The poor Prussian finds himself on the floor a few seconds later, with a rather irritated Arthur just an inch or two away from his face. Raising an eyebrow, he looks up at him. Arthur's blush was visible, but barely, and Gilbert felt a tinge of awkwardness in the air._

_The cheeky Prussian smirks, however, "Shouldn't ya take me out to dinner first, darling?"_

_With a punch to the face, Arthur finally gets up, snatching the rucksack off him, with a laughing Francis in the background, mocking the Brit._

_Gilbert finally gets up, brushing himself off, before thinking about Arthur's face and how close he was to him. They were inches away from each other. He wonders what would have happened if he leaned up just a tiny bit more and managed to—_

"Gilbert!" The sound of Elizaveta's voice rings in his ear and he snaps out of his daydream. The look of confusion on his face was priceless.

"Page 87 in the text book, idiot! Pay attention!"

"Sorry! I got lost in thought."

* * *

It wasn't long until the lesson ended. Georgia Davies was starting to get on Mr Gilday's last nerve, and he was so close to sending her out—or even sending her home. The sound of her irritating voice rings out throughout the classroom, before he can spare a single thought.

"Siiiiir! Can we just like chill or something? We only have five minutes left!"

Mr Gilday's patience was being tested, "No, Georgia. We cannot just 'chill'! We have a whole unit to get through by tomorrow!"

She sighs, exasperated, before turning to the girl behind her, "This guy needs to take a chill pill, am I right, Ferlesha lad?"

Ferlesha rolls her eyes and replies, "Yeah, man."

Gilbert shakes his head, what the hell was wrong with those girls? Mr Gilday was blabbering on about human anatomy. Gilbert couldn't care less right now; he was ready to go home now. He looks to Elizaveta, who looked about ready to pass out from boredom. Roderich, on the other hand, was taking notes, but very sparsely. Even he looked tired of the lesson. Finally, he notices the girl at the end of their row, whom he hadn't noticed before because she'd been quiet. She had her hand raised up, ready to ask a question. Mr Gilday points at her, "Yes, Phoebe?"

'Phoebe' replies with a rather rude tone, clearly irritated by the work she had been given, "How am I supposed to understand any of this when it doesn't make any sense? Ugh!"

Mr Gilday uses a calm tone to try and understand her point, "What part doesn't make sense?"

"_All of it!"_ She screams, looking extremely confused and about ready to give up and walk out.

The worn out teacher sighs and shakes his head, "Calm down, Phoebe. I would explain all of it again to you, but I'm afraid we're running out of time."

"Great!" She throws her hands up in the air, in defeat, before glaring at him and putting her stuff away. He mumbles a sentence under his breath that sounded something like, _"Another five minutes wasted."_

The rest of the class decided to pack up too, too tired to even care about the fact that Mr Gilday hadn't asked them to.

Aimee, Georgia and Ferlesha all get up, synchronised, before storming to the door and walking out. Mr Gilday puts a hand up to stop them, but he gives up, knowing he hadn't won the battle today with the students. Everyone else starts to follow through, moving out of the classroom without a care in the world for Mr Gilday's authority.

What a waste of a lesson.

Gilbert walks out, one of the last ones to leave, Roderich and Elizaveta in tow. They depart, Elizaveta explaining that she had to stay behind for the swimming club, and Roderich explaining that he was going to stay and wait for her. He waves them off, before making his way to the main entrance. There, he decides to sit on one of the chairs, waiting for his brother to come down from his lesson. He watches the students go by, some of them chattering away, others on their own, just trying to get out of the damn hell hole. Gilbert wasn't the biggest fan of school, that was no lie, but he did enjoy the company of others. He looks up, noting Feliciano and Lovino from before, walking down with Ludwig. Well, Ludwig was getting on with Feliciano quite well, and Gilbert was happy about that. He liked to see his brother making friends and getting along with people. Behind them, he also notices Basch and Elise, his cousins. He guessed that Ludwig would track them down and find them before the end of the day, since they'd already acknowledged Roderich.

Finally, they reach the bottom of the stairs, before the small group makes their way over to Gilbert. Gilbert smiles and waves, "Yo, bro! I see ya found Basch and Elise!"

Basch rolls his eyes, clearly happy without the intrusive Prussian around. Elise, however, smiles, an innocent air radiating off her. She was a few years younger than them, and Basch was her older brother, also cousins of both Gilbert and Ludwig, as Ludwig explained earlier, at lunch.

"Mhm. Nice to see you too, Gilbert." Basch speaks up, standing next to Elise rather protectively. Elise smiles and waves, "Cousin Gilbert! I missed you!"

Gilbert smiles lightly, before stepping over and tousling her hair lightly, "Missed ya too, kiddo. How's my Princess?"

Elise blushes a bit before pushing him lightly with a hand, "You're embarrassing! But, I've been great! Big brother Basch has been taking good care of me, haven't you?"

Basch just scratches the back of his neck nervously, "_Ja_, I have tried my best. Also, Gilbert…" He stops for a moment, before starting again, "Elise and I should be coming to your house on Saturday. I believe Roderich will be there too. Think of it as a housewarming. My mother suggested it, naturally."

Gilbert nods lightly before shrugging it off, "That's fine. 'tis good to see you're both doing so well, however."

Basch just rolls his eyes, before Feliciano interrupts the conversation with curiosity, "I didn't know you were related! Wow! I guess you could say the family is all together now!"

The overly happy Italian smiles, before being smacked in the back of the head by Lovino, "Shut up, brat! Keep outta other people's business, idiot…"

Feliciano whines a bit, before Ludwig shakes his head, "It's no problem, Lovino. I'm sure Basch and Elise don't mind."

They both shake their head, and Basch speaks, "Of course not."

There was a small silence, before Ludwig speaks to Gilbert, directly, "Hm. How was science?" He ponders, hoping that things went well for Gilbert.

He rolls his eyes, "It was okay. Nothing really went in. The teacher was overly sarcastic, and there are some girls in the class that seem to get on his nerves. Roderich and Elizaveta were in there, however, so that was good."

Ludwig blinks before scratching the back of his neck, "Ah… I had a lesson with Feliciano, and Basch. Computing. It was rather interesting; the teacher seemed to like me."

Gilbert nods, "That's no surprise, and the teachers always like you, Lud." Basch rolls his eyes and Elise pats Ludwig's arm, who, in turn, frowns lightly.

Lovino finally raises a question, "Have you guys seen Tonio?"

Everyone shakes their head, and Ludwig explains that he'd last seen him with Francis, causing Lovino to grunt and complain about having to walk home with Feliciano. He starts to walk forward, causing Feliciano to chase after him and drag Ludwig along. Basch and Elise say their farewells and make their own way out. Gilbert was about to follow suit, but instead he bumped into someone with a smaller frame than his own.

"Agh! Watch where you're going, wanker."

Oh, just his luck. He'd bumped into Arthur. Gilbert shrugs nonchalantly, "You walked into me, Artie."

Arthur returns his reply with a harsh glare, before spluttering at the nickname, "Don't call me that! Haven't you done enough damage to me today?"

Gilbert shakes his head, "Not really. I 'spose you're off home, _ja?_"

The blonde scowls and rolls his eyes, "No, I was planning on spending more time in this prison. My original plan was to suck up to the head teacher and hope that she could possibly pass me in every single subject."

…

"_Of course I was on my way home, idiot!"_

Gilbert snickers, before grabbing his arm. The English boy raises an eyebrow, before Gilbert starts to push through the crowd, dragging Arthur with him, "W-WAIT!"

Nope, he wasn't giving up. He manages to toss Arthur from person to person, before reaching the doors, slamming them open, causing the Brit to let out a few annoyed grunts and apologies to the people in which he had bumped into, as a result of Gilbert's reckless actions. The fresh air was welcoming to Gilbert, feeling that the school itself was too hot for students to be working in there in the first place. As he continues to drag Arthur along, over to Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino, he can't help but enjoy the feeling of holding his hand, even if it was a rather forceful and brash attempt to get Arthur to walk home with him.

Finally, turning to him, he raises the important question, "Do you live in this direction?"

Arthur grumbles, before finally answering, "… Yes."

The Prussian smirks, "Good."

_Best first day ever._


End file.
